


【白魏】真香警告（九）

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山花 - Fandom, 白魏 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926





	【白魏】真香警告（九）

魏大勋正享受着白敬亭给的口活带来的余韵，眼前都是那人上次在自己身下的模样，因为酒精迟钝的大脑还没彻底消化白敬亭的话，就被人拽着手腕一把扯到床角，又是“咔哒”一声。他明白过来白敬亭的意思，猛地坐起身，却被手上的力量狠狠拽了回去。  
“靠”魏大勋骂着动了动手，听到叮叮当当的声音，意识到自己被另一只手铐固定在了床幔的杆子上，眼前的黑暗让他有些不安，“放开我”  
白敬亭并没有理会魏大勋毫无作用的威胁，往魏大勋的身后探去。  
“操，我他妈纯1”魏大勋凭着感觉狠狠地蹬脚，却被人抓住了脚腕。白敬亭着迷地吻上系着红绳的白皙脚踝：“我知道”  
“知道你他妈还这样？！”魏大勋感受到脚踝上湿润柔软的触感，一股电流从下往上爬上了他的脊椎，他绝望地发现白敬亭并没有停下来的意思，反而执拗地打开了他的腿，他愤怒地挣扎，手腕被手铐磨得通红：“你疯了？！”  
多年来不规律的作息、纵欲和近日的酗酒让魏大勋根本敌不过这个作息规律习惯健康的年轻学生，更何况魏大勋还正醉着，刚射过一次根本使不上力，虚浮的挣扎根本没有什么作用，反而增添了些情趣。  
“乖一点”白敬亭握着魏大勋左脚的脚腕，探身吻上魏大勋大腿内侧的软肉，用力吸吮出一枚艳红的吻痕，却被对方自由的右脚狠狠踹中。  
“乖你妈啊乖，给我滚开”  
再怎么也是一个183习惯跑步健身的大男人，这一脚着实不轻，白敬亭闷哼一声也动了怒，早知道铺垫了这么久这人还这样，不如第一次就强上了他。  
白敬亭用膝盖把魏大勋的右腿压在下面，还紧紧握着不老实的左脚踝，捏得泛红，魏大勋挣扎不能，软着嗓音开口：“疼……放开我好不好”  
操。  
白敬亭被这声甜腻腻的示弱直击灵魂，身下硬的发痛，不忍的念头升起了一瞬却马上被他压了下去，要不是见识过魏大勋变脸的本事，他兴许真的就被这声求饶搞得心软了。  
“敬亭……？”  
白敬亭忍耐地吸了口气，凑到魏大勋的耳边舔弄他的耳垂，幽幽地说：“你中戏毕业的？”  
一股热气热气喷在耳廓，魏大勋抖了抖，缩着脖子扭头咬住了白敬亭的下巴，含糊不清地说：“你给我放开”  
魏大勋是下了狠劲儿的，白敬亭痛呼一声，压住身下人的两条长腿，连忙捏住了魏大勋的下巴让人没法合嘴，“你属狗的？”  
白敬亭有些恼了，不打算再温柔对待对方，他看着身下的魏大勋愤怒地穿着粗气，无法合上的嘴里小舌不安地蠕动，饱满的胸膛一起一伏，突然就起了邪念。  
魏大勋的头被狠狠地甩开，本来就不胜清醒脑袋被摔得更晕，黑暗里他感觉到白敬亭起身离开，刚松了口气软了身子，一股强烈的快感逼得他轻呼出声。  
“啊！”胸前剧烈的疼痛夹着无法忍受的快感涌上魏大勋的脑袋，他倒吸了一口气，什么也说不出来，只能一下一下地喘息，刚刚平复了知觉，另一边又被同样对待，他仰起脖子露出好看的弧线，颤着嗓音有骂道：“操…嘶…白敬亭、嗯、我操你妈”  
“看清楚是谁要操谁”白敬亭解开魏大勋眼前黑色的布条，被逼出的生理泪水挂在对方的睫毛上，身下的人眼角泛红，活像狠狠哭了一场，“你哭了？”  
“操你妈你才哭了”魏大勋知道自己情绪激动就红眼眶的毛病，颇有些恼羞成怒，“我他妈是气的”  
魏大勋清楚地听到空气中低沉的轻笑，他烧着脸，狠狠地踹出一脚：“你笑什……嗯！”刚动作了一半，胸前传来铃铛清脆的响声，乳夹上的铃铛坠着魏大勋敏感的乳头，让他禁不住呻吟，静谧的卧室里，突兀的铃铛声让他不敢再动弹。  
然而白敬亭并不想轻易放过他，这蓄谋已久的小狼不停地拨弄魏大勋胸前的乳夹，粗糙的指肚蹭着充血的乳尖。被玩弄的人受不住如此强烈的刺激，连连扭动躲避作恶的手，却便宜了视奸他的家伙。  
鲜红的乳夹在白嫩的肌肤上格外显眼，胸前的软肉被恶意揉捏，腹肌分明的腰身难耐地扭动却换来羞耻的铃铛脆响和强烈的拉坠感，身下的人脆弱地扬起脖颈，好看的下颌线暴露在眼前，不明显的喉结一动一动，被蹂躏得红肿的嘴骂骂咧咧却助了兴。  
“这么喜欢啊”白敬亭轻笑着抚摸魏大勋已经硬起来的东西，激得人又是一声低吟，全身臊得发烫，却因着诚实的器官说不出一句反驳的字。  
白敬亭挤了满手润滑剂，手指在魏大勋的一句“操你妈”中毫不留情地钻进后穴，从未被开垦过的地方被侵犯，身下的人惊叫出声，大腿内侧无助地颤抖，穴口也敏感地一缩一缩。  
“谁操谁？”白敬亭坏心眼地又加入一根手指，在紧致的甬道里胡乱戳刺，终于按到某个凸起，魏大勋的国骂一下就变成黏腻的呻吟，坚硬的阴茎也更精神地吐起了水儿，晶亮地挂在马眼上，于是第三根手指也闯入了稚嫩的地方。  
白敬亭欣赏着美景，一手在人的身后进进出出，另一只手折磨起红肿的乳头，终是逼得身下的人一个脏字也吐不出来，只能随着他的动作轻声地呻吟。  
白敬亭专心地攻击敏感的那一点，平时戴着面具的人已经袒露了所有的脆弱，声音也染上了从未有过的媚意。白敬亭感觉到穴口开始松软，理智的弦终于绷断，撤出手指把早已蓄势待发的阴茎狠狠撞了进去。  
“嗯啊！”疼痛和头皮发麻的快感让魏大勋弓起了腰袒露漂亮的弧度，迷蒙间他甚至想给他以前操过的少男们道歉，原来他妈的这么疼，我以后一定轻点。  
“你还走神？！”白敬亭一下就顶到了头，本来怕身下的人适应不了，强忍着停住不动，结果这人倒好，直接飞了思绪挑战他的能力。  
他把魏大勋又细又直的两条长腿搭在肩上，身子向下逼近，不再顾虑地大操大干起来。他盯着魏大勋胸前鲜红的乳夹，铃铛随着他的动作甩动，清脆地响个不停，身下的人用力抓着手铐，泄出的几声呻吟仿佛催情剂一般惹得白敬亭理智出走。  
他握着纤腰循着记忆找到肠道内令人疯狂的一点，每次抽插都狠狠擦过，硬是给魏大勋逼出了尖叫。第一次被操的人大张着嘴，被人撞得一颠一颠，腰被握得生疼，全身被欲望熏红，可身下饥渴的性器却没人照顾，后穴过多的快感和身前的渴望让魏大勋难以忍受，修剪整齐的指甲难耐地抠着手铐边缘。  
白敬亭见状怕人把手指挠坏了想解开手铐，向前探去却更加深入，身下的人连忙用脚后跟打他的后背，水光潋滟的眼睛满是嗔怪：“不行不行……嗯啊……我筋要断了”  
白敬亭笑着把魏大勋的腿放下来，给人解了手铐。魏大勋的手立马向下半身伸过去，却没有得逞。白敬亭眯着眼警告不老实的人：“别碰，不然我再给你拷回去”  
本以为魏大勋会折腾一番，却没想到那人楞了一下竟乖乖地环住了自己的脖子，两腿紧紧夹着他的腰，小幅度地扭腰磨蹭得不到抚慰的性器，一副被操服了的模样。  
“都这样了，哥哥让你操”魏大勋这回是真的软下了性子求人，“随你折腾，哥哥把这玩意儿拿下去呗”  
果然这么乖是要讨个好处。  
白敬亭探头吻住乖巧的人，舌头舔蹭他偏爱的虎牙，搂着人的腰一下站起身把人抱了起来。突然悬空的魏大勋下意识地紧紧抱住还侵犯着他屁股的家伙，探向胸前的手只好搂紧对方的脖子，腿也不敢放松地盘住了对方的腰，胸前的铃铛又叮叮当当地响起来，沉重的乳夹坠得比在床上更甚，逼得人下意识缩紧了后穴。  
“操”白敬亭被夹得爽极了，抱着人走进洗手间抵在冰凉的瓷砖上，恶劣地咬魏大勋的耳垂：“不好，我就喜欢你这小浪蹄子的样儿”  
面对着镜子的魏大勋清楚地看到自己被操得潮红的脸，以往自己都是把人抵在墙上的那一个，今天却换了角色，腿不知羞耻地紧紧环在人有力的腰背，胳膊也老实地抱住对方不肯松手。  
他看着自己被狠狠顶弄，羞耻的快感直冲脑门，白敬亭的荤话让他更加兴奋。魏大勋爽得全身发软，却不甘心这么被人操弄，随着人的动作晃腰，恶意缩紧后穴，勾得白敬亭粗喘连连。  
然而这也不过是杀敌一千自损八百，魏大勋每每收缩，酥麻的电流就从两人交合的地方传来，更何况白敬亭也不甘示弱，更卖力地顶弄。快感塞满魏大勋的全身，他头脑昏沉，指甲难忍地抓挠白敬亭的后背，嘴里胡乱骂着：“操……白敬亭……嗯……”  
“都现在了还嘴硬呢”白敬亭也并不轻松，后背的疼痛让他兽性更甚，他喘着粗气决心今天一定要驯服这人，压下射精的欲望，瞄着点一下下狠戳“好好说，谁操谁”  
魏大勋乳头酸胀，后穴被填的满满的，冷落已久的坚硬随着动作蹭过白敬亭的腹肌。他嗓子都叫哑了，直爽得头皮发麻，又恨死了以前逼别人说荤话的自己，太混蛋了。  
没坚持多久魏大勋就被顶得彻底没了脾气，又绝不会乖乖地顺着人的意思，他凑到埋头苦干的人耳边磕磕绊绊地故意勾引：“嗯…你操我…啊好爽，敬亭…嗯，操死我…好大…啊！”  
“闭嘴，骚货”明明知道这没皮没脸的人是故意的，白敬亭还是却还是禁不住。他往最深处狠狠顶弄了几下，魏大勋直接尖叫着被操射了，精液喷在两人的小腹，生理泪水顺着漂亮的下巴滴在白敬亭肩头，后穴夹得更紧，白敬亭分分钟被夹得缴械投降了。  
太深了。  
被内射在最深处的魏大勋甚至有一种会怀孕的错觉。

白敬亭缓缓退了出去，摩擦让处于高潮余韵的魏大勋又呻吟出了声，刚破处的小穴迅速合上，精液顺着布满红痕的大腿往下流。  
魏大勋被轻轻地放下，然而他直打颤的双腿根本不听使唤，整个人顺着墙壁软了下去，未摘的乳夹还响了两声。白敬亭连忙把人抱起来摘了情趣用品，眼神被红肿诱人的乳头吸引，身下又有要硬起来的趋势，却被魏大勋狠狠拍中脑袋。  
“把我放浴缸里，我清理一下”魏大勋脑袋埋在白敬亭的肩窝，声音十分疲惫，“你竟然没戴套，我要杀了你。我上次都戴了”  
不甘于做拔吊不认人的炮友的白某人当然不同意他一个人清理，放了温水抱着人一起泡在里面，一手温柔地把魏大勋按在自己怀里，一手帮他清理。  
“我警告你别想第二次了，给我留条命”魏大勋咬住白敬亭的肩头，后穴被手指侵犯惹得腰身微微颤抖，嘴上却不饶人，越想越生气，“操，我他妈纯1，你这属于强奸”  
……放心吧，你想我也有心无力了。  
白敬亭默默地想，他累个半死，第二次是来不了了的。但不想在魏大勋面前露怯，手上的动作恶劣地重了起来，语气揶揄：“你这么配合，顶多算通奸”  
脆弱的甬道被粗暴对待，魏大勋嘴上的力气又狠了几份。对方闷声呼痛，用京片子独有的语调骂：“你还真属狗的？”  
魏大勋抬眼看白敬亭下巴上被他咬出来的印子，心情好了几分，也不还嘴，就老老实实趴在人的肩膀不动弹了。  
白敬亭给人清理完毕，那人叼着自己的肩头还不松口了，他低头看过去，却发现魏大勋已经累极睡着了，呼吸均匀，汗湿的头发软软地趴在额前，可爱的很。  
白敬亭心知这人第一次，实属折腾得狠了些，有些愧疚地把人抱到床上擦干，认真地掖好被角，虔诚地吻上魏大勋的额头。  
“晚安”

一夜无梦。


End file.
